drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode Guide
Drake & Josh is an American television sitcom created by Dan Schneider for Nickelodeon starring Drake Bell and Josh Peck who plays Drake Parker and Josh Nichols are stepbrothers. The series ran from Sunday, January 11, 2004 to Sunday, September 16, 2007 for 4 seasons and 57 episodes and 2 TV films. Seasons overview Season 1 *Drake Bell, Josh Peck, Miranda Cosgrove, Nancy Sullivan, and Jonathan Goldstein are present for all six episodes. {| class="wikitable" ! style="background-color: green; color:#100;"|Episode ! style="background-color: green; color:#100;"|Series ! style="background-color: green; color:#100;"|Title ! style="background-color: green; color:#100;"|Directed by ! style="background-color: green; color:#100;"|Written by ! style="background-color: green; color:#100;"|Original airdate ! style="background-color: green; color:#100;"|PC # |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 1 | 1 | style="text-align: left;"|"Pilot" | Virgil L. Fabian | Dan Schneider | 11 January 2004 | 101 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px green"|Drake Parker (Drake Bell) and Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) become stepbrothers and When Drake finds out that Josh writes an advice column for the school newspaper, he takes advantage of this by blackmailing Josh into letting Drake get a date with the hottest girl in school. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 2 | 2 | style="text-align: left;"|"Dune Buggy" | Virgil L. Fabian | Dan Schneider | 18 January 2004 | 106 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px green"|Drake and Josh receive a broken-down dune buggy from their friend, Trevor. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 3 | 3 | style="text-align: left;"|"Believe Me, Brother" | Virgil L. Fabian | Dan Schneider | 25 January 2004 | 102 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px green"|Drake believes that Josh is hitting on Drake's girlfriend, Susan, when it's actually Susan who's flirting with Josh. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 4 | 4 | style="text-align: left;"|"Two Idiots and a Baby" | Virgil L. Fabian | Steven Molaro | 8 February 2004 | 103 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px green"|Drake and Josh are left babysitting Walter's boss' baby on the night of Drake's concert. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 5 | 5 | style="text-align: left;"|"First Crush" | Virgil L. Fabian | Steve Holland | 15 February 2004 | 104 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px green"|Josh isn't smooth with girls, but he has a crush on a girl named Kathy, so Drake tries to help Josh get a date with Kathy. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 6 | 6 | style="text-align: left;"|"Grammy" | Virgil L. Fabian | Dan Schneider | 22 February 2004 | 105 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px green"|Josh's grandmother babysits Drake and Josh while Walter, Audrey, and Megan leave for the weekend. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" Season 2 *Drake Bell, Josh Peck, and Miranda Cosgrove appear in all episodes. *Nancy Sullivan was absent for five episodes. *Jonathan Goldstein was absent for four episodes. ! style="background-color: turquoise; color:#100;"|Episode ! style="background-color: turquoise; color:#100;"|Series ! style="background-color: turquoise; color:#100;"|Title ! style="background-color: turquoise; color:#100;"|Directed by ! style="background-color: turquoise; color:#100;"|Written by ! style="background-color: turquoise; color:#100;"|Original airdate ! style="background-color: turquoise; color:#100;"|PC # |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 1 | 7 | style="text-align: left;"|"The Bet" | Steve Hoefer | George Doty IV | 14 March 2004 | 202 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px turquoise #FB607F"|Drake and Josh have a competition to see how long Drake can go without junk food and Josh can go without video games and whoever caves must dye their hair pink. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 2 | 8 | style="text-align: left;"|"Guitar" | Virgil Fabian | Dan Schneider | 21 March 2004 | 201 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px turquoise #FB607F"|Drake wins an autographed guitar from his favorite singer, Devin Malone, but Josh accidentally ruins the guitar. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 3 | 9 | style="text-align: left;"|"Movie Job" | Virgil Fabian | Dan Schneider | 28 March 2004 | 203 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px turquoise #FB607F"|Drake and Josh get jobs at a movie theater, but Josh does all the work and Drake gets all the credit and things don't improve when Drake gets the promotion Josh wanted. Absent: Nancy Sullivan as Audrey Parker-Nichols |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 4 | 10 | style="text-align: left;"|"Football" | Virgil Fabian | Dan Schneider & Barry O'Brein | 4 April 2004 | 205 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px turquoise #FB607F"|Drake tries to make Josh cooler by signing him up for the football team. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 5 | 11 | style="text-align: left;"|"Pool Shark" | Steve Hoefer | Anthony Del Broccolo | 18 April 2004 | 204 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px turquoise #FB607F"|Drake uses Josh to hustle people after he finds out Josh has a skill for pool. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 6 | 12 | style="text-align: left;"|"Smart Girl" | Adam Weissman | Jeffrey Bushell | 26 November 2006 | 307 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FB607F"|Logan is desperate to be accepted into a secret society at school. Meanwhile, Quinn acts like she's hiding something when she tells her friends that she has yet to meet a new transfer student. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 7 | 33 | style="text-align: left;"|"Michael Loves Lisa" | Adam Weissman | Jeffrey Bushell | 7 January 2007 | 313 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FB607F"|Michael's attraction to Zoey's friend Lisa (Lisa Tucker) proves to be a distraction as he tries to win a talent contest. Meanwhile, Logan challenges Chase to a go-cart race. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 8 | 34 | style="text-align: left;"|"Wrestling" | Adam Weissman | Ethan Banville | 4 March 2007 | 310 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FB607F"|Zoey joins the wrestling team after breaking up a fight, but the coach won't let her on the mat. At the regional tournament, she finally gets a chance to wrestle - in a championship match against a tough 16-year-old boy. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 9 | 35 | style="text-align: left;"|"Zoey's Balloon" | Steve Hoefer | George Doty IV | 11 March 2007 | 311 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FB607F"|Zoey and her friends write down their most embarrassing secrets and tie them to balloons for a class assignment. But the project takes a dark turn when someone learns Zoey's secret and begins blackmailing her. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 10 | 36 | style="text-align: left;"|"Chase's Grandma" | Michael Grossman | Arthur Gradstein | 18 March 2007 | 312 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FB607F"|Zoey obsesses over getting a birthday present for Chase, and comes up with the perfect idea when she learns his grandmother's birthday is on the same date. Meanwhile, Dustin gets his arm caught in a vending machine, so Lola and Quinn attempt to free him without Zoey finding out. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 11 | 37 | style="text-align: left;"|"Quarantine" | Adam Weissman | Steve Holland | 25 March 2007 | 304 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FB607F"|Zoey's date gets put on hold when the girls are quarantined in their room after Quinn releases an unidentified germ in their room. Meanwhile, Quinn who has her own romantic dilemma involving Mark. |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 12 | 38 | style="text-align: left;"|"The Radio" | Steve Hoefer | Ethan Banville | 18 July 2007 | 314 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FB607F"|Chase inherits an old radio that belonged to his grandfather, but rather than keep it, he sells it to Zoey for five bucks and a taco coupon. Zoey soon realizes that the radios value is worth much more then she bargained for. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 13 | 39 | style="text-align: left;"|"Paige at PCA" | Roger Christiansen | Dan Schneider | 10 August 2007 | 318 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FB607F"|A science star considers attending PCA, prompting Quinn to rebel when she realizes that she may no longer be the smartest girl on campus. Meanwhile, Michael thinks he is going crazy. Absent: Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks |- style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" | 14 | 40 | style="text-align: left;"|"Dance Contest" | Adam Weissman | Arthur Gradstein | 16 September 2007 | 321 |- | colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #FB607F"|An uncoordinated Chase enters a dance contest with Zoey after her first partner breaks a leg. Meanwhile, Lola fools a crush into thinking she's British. Season 3 #The Drake & Josh Inn #Peruvian Puff Pepper #We're Married #Mindy's Back #The Affair #Playing the Field #Helen's Surgery #Paging Dr. Drake #Foam Finger #Girl Power #Sheep Thrills #Megan's New Teacher #Little Sibling #Theater Thug #The Demonator #Alien Invasion #Dr. Phyllis Show Season 4 #Josh Runs into Oprah #Vicious Tiberius #The Wedding #Mindy Loves Josh #Who's Got Game #The Great Doheny #I Love Sushi #The Storm #My Dinner with Bobo #Tree House #Josh Is Done #Eric Punches Drake #Megan's Revenge #Steered Straight #Megan's First Kiss #Battle of Panthatar #Helicopter #Dance Contest #Really Big Shrimp Category:Episodes Category:Browse